The Library, the Passage, and the Angel of Death
by tetsuia
Summary: A small quip during the group's travels in the castle's secret passageway and discovery of the Pope's quirky habit. Chapters after will involve rumors surrounding Colette as Spiritua, the angel of death. Humor, not drama.


Excuses: First story ever written, isn't that enough? >.>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

From Zelo's point of view and still written in the third person o.o

Watching Presea leave a nasty-looking dent in the groin region of a guard, Zelos and the rest knew that she would have no problem on her own. Leaving her, they entered into the dimly lit passageway connecting the church to the castle.

The passage itself was disturbing, having whips and chains and red stains on the ground. The atmosphere was thick and hot, disturbingly so, with a musky smell. The first of the Chosen's group had cracked, a whining voice piercing through the silence.

"This place is too hot, I'll ruin my complexion!"

Zelos turned and looked at the disbelieving looks that marred each of his companions' faces, the intensity of all directed towards him. Genis had muttered something incoherent that made Lloyd laugh. The professor looked from the wonderful scenery and approached the boys in mid-run. With as much composure as he can muster up while running up a flight of stairs, he brushed off his hair and shown a brilliant smile.

"It's not proper for a valiant knight to save the day if he is covered in sw…"

No sooner had this statement been said that the dull thud of a hand connecting to forehead echoed through the passage with a voice screaming, "I can't believe you! We need to save the king!"

Zelos rubbed his head indignantly and chose not to say anything, instead watching the white haired mage and crimson-clad swordsman each get a fist to the head. As painful as it looked, those kids probably deserved it anyhow. The way that they were whispering and glaring at Raine told Zelos that they were probably not complimenting the Professor on her teaching ability. Zelos's lips turned into a crooked smile and opened, a singy-songy voice.

"Ms. Sage, Genis and Lloyd are saying not so nice things about you. I think I caught some inappropriate words in there.."

The look on the Professor's face was priceless and started to approach the two again. Lloyd looked at Genis and broke into a run.

"RUN GENIS RUN!"

The three ran down past the passage, leaving the rest of the group behind.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the rest of the group traveled down a flight of stairs, the yelling of the three yards away from them, another voice made itself known from the rear of the group, a speck of blonde behind the blue haired convict.

"Why are there all these chains and whips, lying about?"

Raising an eyebrow at Colette's question, Regal moved his mouth as to speak.

"They're used to get information out of a person in an unfriendly manner…"

"What manner would that be?"

"Pain."

"Oh…"

Zelos watched Regal give Colette a sympathetic look and then looked at the red stained whips and chains on the ground. He had found the existence of such objects to be strange, because the devices of torture belong in the prison, which they had enough in. His foot then connected with a chain, stubbing it.

"Son of a…"

A staff flew straight into his head.

"Don't curse in front of the children!"

Zelos watched as Raine gave him a death glare, attempting to melt him on the spot but failing miserably. Raine had came back with the two children, dragging them along with her free hand. From the number of bruises and bumps they recieved, it'd probably waste all their apple and lemon gels to heal them...so why bother?

Returning to his thoughts and pain subsiding, Zelos continued his ponderings on how such unholy objects would be in a church.

Was it for the Pope's desire for power? Had the Pope attempted to get information without informing the king or gotten information about the King's habits?

Zelos then tensed at another possibility. The Pope might've been brash enough to torture his sister for his location. If the Pope had done such a thing, he would kill him slowly and in a painful manner too. Remembering that he saw his sister sleeping peacefully when he had flew his Rheiard towards the Abbey while the rest were in Altimira, his body relaxed. He had watched her sleep without any sort of discomfort, an odd pasttime he had liked to do. Probably from the lack of time that he spends with her ever since he had become the Chosen.

Zelos merely stretched as the group suddenly lost their ardor and went into a slow walk.What he knew for certain is that his sister is safe and sound and definitely not in danger.

He continued to contemplate and turned his head at the slight rattling of the table that the white haired midget had caused. He then got an answer, an answer that he did not suspect and wished that he had never known.

A book was on a table, missed by the rest of the group. Release the Inner Masochist in You.

Thinking about the Pope and the numerous amounts of whips, chains, boards, and candles in the room and finally connecting the two with the book made him want to gag or will have nightmares for a couple of months. So in order for the thoughts to not settle in, he did the only thing possible.

Zelos pinched Sheena's butt.

And after a noise of rage and embarassment, Zelos had gotten what he wished, a nice smack to the head to get those thoughts out of his head and pain to drown any other further thoughts out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had continued on towards the passage and a beam of light came out from the opening ahead. Zelos, holding his hand to his head, ran as fast as the group, ardor restored to protect the king and cure him as fast as possible.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Comments? Suggestions?

And yes, hopefully this will get better as I get used to getting critiqued and writing.


End file.
